


Pandemonium in the Alleyway

by Prince_Charmont



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Blow Job, Canon Rewrite, Clothed Sex, Clubbing, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Drinking, F/M, Fingering, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Job, Jealousy, Lemon, Oneshot, Public Sex, Sexcapades, Sexual Tension, Smut, Wall Sex, clace, fucking not making love, pandemonium, tension release
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Charmont/pseuds/Prince_Charmont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An explosion erupts inside of me that feels like the crashing of an ocean wave on a craggy cliff, sea foam spraying against the rocks like fireworks. I go from shock to passion in the blink of an eye and jump up onto him, wrapping my legs around his waist. I'm sure my dress has hiked almost all the way up now, but I couldn't care less. </p>
<p>Jace's arms are locked under my near-bare ass, supporting me as I try to devour his mouth with mine. He's lifting me up higher on his pelvis, but I break the kiss and look at him, unwrapping my arms from his neck and unclasping my legs. He puts me down slowly, his hands riding up my dress. I slap them away. 'Ah ah ah,' I think. 'I'm in control now.'</p>
<p> - </p>
<p>An alternate version of what transpires at Pandemonium in the sixth chapter of my ongoing fic called Transform Me, a City of Bones canon rewrite. This version contains lemony goodness. Total smut, way explicit. Clace all the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pandemonium in the Alleyway

**A/N** _:_ The italicized part of the text at the beginning is from the sixth chapter of my ongoing fic called Transform Me which is a City of Bones canon rewrite. You can find on my profile if you wanna check it out first. This is an alternate version of what happens, because lemons. Hope you like!

* * *

_Pandemonium looks different than I've ever seen it before. Usually it's got this darker gothy/industrial feel to it and the music it plays is kind of intense and fast-paced, but tonight it looks and sounds like any other modern dance club. I even recognize the music they're playing. It sounds like it's the latest pop and hip hop hits from the radio. What the dickens is going on?_

_"Mundie Mondays," Isabelle explains in a deafening shout. It's loud in the club, but not so loud that my eardrum doesn't flinch as she yells into it._

_"Weird!" I call back, but to be honest, I'm kind of relieved. The music they're playing is far better for the kind of dancing I'm in the mood to do tonight. Dirty. Where innocent little Clary Fray has gone, I have no idea. All I know is that I want to let loose in a way I've never let myself do before._

_I immediately hand my purse to Izzy as I make for the dance floor. She rolls her eyes at me, but says nothing as she takes the clutch and stuffs it into her larger red handbag. She indicates that she's going to go to the bar, and I just nod at her, already moving my hips and raising my hands to the sultry melody playing._

_I notice that people are watching me. This normally would totally freak me out, but right now, I'm loving it. I look around, scanning the crowd of peering eyes for a 'victim,' as Jace Wayland had said. Who should I make my boytoy for tonight? All of a sudden my eyes lock with a familiar pair of dark brown eyes, lined with thick long lashes._

" _Clary?!" Simon's elbowing his way through the ogling crowd of guys that has circled me, his face in such a state of stupefaction that you'd have thought I had just grown a third arm from my navel before his eyes. "I almost didn't recognize you. What on Earth are you wearing? What happened to you? Is this Izzy's doing?"_

" _Shhhh Simonnnn. Dance with me!" I grab his shirt and pull him toward me. In our clumsy states, we bang into each other, but I don't care and just proceed to wrap my arms around his neck. He just stands there, continuing to gape at me like he can't believe his eyes._

" _Simon!" I whine, placing his limply hanging arms around my waist. My shoulders down to my lower back are totally exposed so his fingers are touching my bare skin as they clasp together around me. I press him close to me and start swaying, rocking my hips against his to try to make him dance with me. I can feel his heart and breath act in a way that reminds me of how mine act when I'm with Jace. I'm too out of it to fully make that connection, though, and just continue with my fun._

_Simon's body is tensing against mine as I turn to spin, but as I turn around, I notice three familiar forms have now appeared next to Izzy at the bar, Jace being one of them. It looks like he's been hurriedly downing some amber-colored liquid and is pounding the bar to get the bartender's attention to give him some more. He looks peevish and irritated, but Alec, Magnus and Izzy seem to not be paying him any mind while they chat over him._

_Jace's body movements look restless and agitated in a way I've never seen before. He's usually so calm and collected, his self-control eerie and unnerving. But this Jace…. He looks belligerent… like he's going to start a brawl at any minute. The bartender is continuing to ignore him, and Jace whirls in his seat to stand, perhaps about to stomp down to the other end of the bar to demand another drink, perhaps just giving up on the whole thing. As he stands, our eyes connect. His face goes blank and his eyes are transfixed on Simon and me. I smirk smugly to myself thinking about how much I'm going to have fun torturing him. It's payback time._

_I turn up the heat with my dancing. Simon is silent as the dead and barely moving as I run my hands up and down his body, grinding up against him as I drop down low and slither back up again. I maintain eye contact with Jace tauntingly as I dance as sexily as I can with my best friend, hoping against hope that I'll make him jealous, if only just a bit. I turn back around and wrap my arms around Simon again, thrusting my hands into his thick dark hair. Simon's looking down at me with a stricken expression of distress and is still barely moving. I see him gulp thickly and just giggle to myself. Oh, silly Simon._

Just as I'm pressing myself up against him even more, something's on my chest and I get shoved back away from Simon hard. The next thing I know, Simon and I are at least 5 feet apart and Jace is in between us, facing me. Before I have time to process what just happened, Jace is on me. His hands are gripping my waist and he's pulled me into him roughly. I gasp as I feel our bodies slam against each other. I swear I can hear him growling, his expression looks feral and wild, wilder than I was even shooting for tonight. It's my turn to gulp, but in the next instant, Jace's hands slide up my sides, over my shoulders, over my jawline and cup the base of my skull, slamming my mouth against his. ' _Fuck,'_ is the only thing I'm thinking now as my lips part to welcome his. I'm vaguely aware of the fact that Simon is stomping off the dance floor with a look of hurt and disgust, but my brain is too overwhelmed to process that anything other than the feeling of Jace's tongue caressing mine.

An explosion erupts inside of me that feels like the crashing of an ocean wave on a craggy cliff, sea foam spraying against the rocks like fireworks. I go from shock to passion in the blink of an eye and jump up onto him, wrapping my legs around his waist. I'm sure my dress has hiked almost all the way up now, but I couldn't care less. Jace's arms are locked under my near-bare ass, supporting me as I try to devour his mouth with mine. He's lifting me up higher on his pelvis, but I break the kiss and look at him, unwrapping my arms from his neck and unclasping my legs. He puts me down slowly, his hands riding up my dress. I slap them away. ' _Ah ah ah,'_ I think. _'I'm in control now.'_

I grab his wrist this time and pull him out of the club. The alley next to it is deserted and I drag him into it behind me, though he doesn't seem to be resisting me that much. When we're safely hidden from view, I shove him against the wall and leap onto him again. His hands are back under my thighs, lifting me, but I lean back in his clutches and demand,

"Why are you such an asshole, Jace? Why do you have to treat me like this?"

He growls and pulls me into him as he simultaneously pushes his body into mine further. "Because I want you so fucking bad, Clary Fray. You have no idea. You drive me fucking crazy."

A surge of heat rushes up in me. That's not what I'd expected to hear.

"You want me, hmm? What do you mean you want me?  _What_  do you want from me?" He's placing kisses on my neck and running his hands steadily up my thighs, moving them inward. I'm panting hard and shivering with pleasure at the sensation of his skin on my skin. I'm intoxicated by his musky scent and his hard planes against my soft curves.

He's panting heavily and his mouth is against my ear, warm breath tickling me. He bites on my earlobe and I moan against my will, eyes closing.

"I want…" His lips are wrapped on my lobe, sucking sensually. "To  _fuck_ you, Clary." I'm pushed over the edge and I'm on fire, scorching waves of lust rippling through me, rising to the surface of my skin from the core of my being.

I claim his mouth with mine, lifting my hips slightly and bringing them back down so I'm rubbing against the bulge in his pants with my crotch. We groan throatily into each other's mouths and his fingertips have reached the edges of my black lacy thong. I wore it specifically for this reason. My need to be touched by him kicks into overdrive and I'm borderline hyperventilating as I feel his fingertips dip beneath the edges of the lace and run up and down my sensitive lips.

_Holy shit._ My mind is going crazy.  _Jace._ His fingers are moving inward ever so slowly. His kiss is growing more intense, as if he's trying to consume me with his mouth. I wish he could. All of a sudden, I feel him pulling my lips apart with his fingers, spreading me wide open under my panties. I can feel myself dripping for him.

"Jace," I moan, breathlessly.

Through kisses he says, "Do you want me to stop?"

"Oh,  _God_  no." He takes that as all the encouragement he needs and slides a finger inward so he's touching my wetness. The groan that escapes his throat is the single most arousing sound I have ever heard in my life. I feel his erection harden instantly. His getting turned on by my horniness is making me even wetter. All I can think of is having Jace Wayland inside of me. Since the first time I saw him, I couldn't' stop fantasizing about him.

"Touch me, Jace." I whisper into his ear.

"Fuck, Clary. You make me so horny. You don't know what you do to me."

His fingers have pushed down and slid into me. I moan feverishly and arch my back so my breasts are pressing against his chest. He grunts as he starts moving his fingers in and out of me.  _Jace Wayland is fingering me, sliding his fingers in and out of my slick pussy. Oh, fuck, I'm not gonna last much longer._

"Jace," I pant, unwrapping my legs from him. He sets me down, looking lustily down at me. My hands go to his belt and I quickly undo it along with his button and zipper. He doesn't make a move to stop me or help me. I slide my hand under his jeans and boxers and grab his hardened shaft. He's huge. Should have guessed Jace Wayland would be hung like a horse. No one could be that confident without an enormous dick.

I pull him out, pushing his pants down just enough so he's comfortable and start rubbing him from base to tip. He's groaning and thrusting his hips to help me. I can see the veins in his cock pulsing, clearly indicating that all the blood in his body has rushed from one head to the other. I giggle and wonder if he has any cognitive capabilities left at this point. I bend down and lick his nearly purple circumcised head. His hands lurch to my hair, as if to steady himself. I like the idea of making the perfectly graceful Shadowhunter, Jace Wayland, unsteady on his feet. The thought thrills me, making me grin at the knowledge that in this one regard I have power over him. I am the one in control.

I slide my tongue up the side of his length and swirl my tongue around him before taking him entirely into my mouth. His hands tighten on the back of my head as I bob up and down on his cock, slowly sucking him off. He's moaning obscenities at this point that are turning me on even more. I haven't even started going fast when he pushes me away and picks me back up under the ass, balancing me on one arm with my back against the wall. I feel him move my thong aside and position himself at the entrance of my cunt. The feeling of his swollen head resting between my pussy lips, pushing against the moisture that's formed a barrier in front of my opening is sending the buzzing feeling of lust all over me, especially in my nipples.

"Mmm." I moan at the delicious sensation of our sex organs connecting. I see him looking at me hungrily, telling me with his eyes that he's been wanting to do this, to feel me like this, to feel this part of me with that part of him, for so long. I look back at him the same way. He grins lasciviously as he starts to push up into me ever so slowly. My mouth opens as I feel him spreading my vaginal walls with his penis. I've never had a man's dick inside of me before and the sensation is mind-blowing. I know it's even more overwhelming because it's Jace's cock that's entering me and just thinking about his dick makes me want to cum. Thinknig about him sliding into me, feeling him slowly spreading me wide open, thinking about him fucking me until he cums in me. I've had enough with slow. I lift my hips and ram down on his cock, forcing the rest of him into me. He moans loudly, his face contorting.

"Fuck. Me." I growl. He doesn't need to be told twice. He lifts my ass as he pulls out and brings me down hard as he thrusts back into me. I nearly shriek in ecstasy. More. I need more.

He repeats this over and over again increasing in speed. He's slamming his dick into me, my tight virgin pussy clamping down around it creating a suction like my mouth was making that's driving us both wild.

"Clary. Oh fuck, Clary. I've wanted to shove my dick in your pussy from the moment I saw you. I've dreamt about how tight and wet your little cunt would be, and it's even better than I imagined when I was jacking myself off to you."

The burst of lust in me causes me to arch my back. I love it when he talks dirty to me. His voice, husky with desire, sounds like it was made for whispering disgusting and perverse obscenities into my ears. I want more.

"Your cock feels so good in me, Jace. I can feel you throbbing inside of me. I can feel how much you want me, and you're making me so wet, as you're pounding my poor little virgin pussy."

"Fuck yeah!" He grunts thrusting harder into me. "Oh, God, Clary. You're making me so fucking horny, I'm gonna cum soon."

"Mmm Jace! I want you to cum inside of me. I want you to fill my cunt with your jizz until it leaks out of me and drips down my legs."

He's swearing more and jamming into me harder. In and out, in and out, faster and faster, the feeling of his dick sliding out of me, the sensation of his hard shaft ramming into me mercilessly. I'm going nuts. I'm out of my head. The only thing in my mind is the sensation of him fucking me senseless against the wall.

"Cum for me, Jace. Fill me up. I want you to blow your load into my hungry pussy. My cunt is hungry for your seed. Fucking cum for me." I bite on his earlode and rake my nails down his back, thrusting my hips to deepen his entrance. I'm bouncing on his cock in time and he's going so fast now I know I'm going to lose it soon too.

"Fuck! Clary! I'm gonna cum!"

"Yes! Yes! Oh God! Fuck yes!"

He practically yells as his white hot seed explodes from his cock, spurting violently into me. Jace's cum is inside of me. He's grunting and groaning, convulsing under me, face contorting wildly. I want to keep having sex again and again with him, but his orgasm, the look of on his face as he's cumming in me sends me over the edge and I scream as I climax, too. He quickly plants his mouth on mine to quiet me, though he wasn't that much quieter.

We're twitching together, coming down from our highs, orgasms dissipating. Our movements are slowing, he's just thrusting into me every now and again gently with soft grunts. My bodily sensitivity meter has shot up and I feel like every ounce of strength I had in my body as been sucked from me. Jace is leaning against me as I lean against the wall. We're just panting together, eyes closed, trying to come back to Earth. We're moaning and grunting quietly. If we were laying down, I bet we'd be passing out right about now. I sure as hell feel like I could go to sleep at the moment.

Jace's mouth has found mine again and is kissing it sexily. It's a sensual wet kiss that's lewd and disgustingly delectable. It's the dessert course after the incredibly filling dinner. His kissing is sloppy and messy like he's lost all control of his motor functions, but I'm right there with him. I'm loving how uncontrolled Jace is. It's such a new experience for me.

"I love you Clary Fray." He says, breaking the kiss. "I fucking love you." I laugh.

"Ha, I fucking love you too Jace Wayland. Now let's go and get fucked up." He grins at me and we clean ourselves off the best we can before re-entering the club. The rest of the night is a whirlwind of sound and color, of scents and touches. We're pounding drinks and grinding on the dance floor.

The night goes by in a blur, but at the end of it, we've wound up back at the Institute and have made our way to my room. Our energy has refilled and we're making out as we're entering the room. Before we even make it to the bed, our clothes are off and he's in me again. I get fucked for the second time that night and it's even better than the first time.

We pass out for a bit, but when we wake up, we're going at it again, but this time with more foreplay. He's kissing my pussy, licking my slit, fingering my cunt as he sucks on my clit. He's turned me around so my ass is in his face and I'm on all fours. He tongues my opening for a moment, thrusting his tongue in and out of my pussy for a moment before climbing off of the bed, pulling me to the edge and fucking me doggy style.

I'm on top of him, riding him and he's lifting his hips helping me, pounding into me. He's on his back and I'm sitting on his face as he eats me out. I'm on my back as he lifts my hips off the bed and fucks me on his knees. I'm sitting on his lap, bouncing on his cock as he wraps his arms around me and his lips claim mine. We're going at it like rabbits until dawn comes and we've exhausted ourselves to the point of barely being able to move. All that pent up sexual tension really came out with a bang, or rather, several bangs. Hopefully things will be less tense between us from now on and we can finally focus on training and everything. Who am I kidding. Jace will still always be on my mind, but at least now, maybe I can finally do something about it…

* * *

**A/N** : Well,  _that_ happened :P If you like, be sure to check out my other TMI works. There are a few other smutfics, a few songfics and an actual legit story heh. Reviews = love. Leave me some lovin'! XD


End file.
